


pour some sugar on me

by DairyFarmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, keith finds out that he likes to watch lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: Keith hadn't meant to see anything, he really hadn't.But it's pretty hard to keep your eyes to yourself when your best friend is screwing your rival/fellow paladin in the shower.





	pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

> the semester is finally over hell yeah!!

The thing about being a paladin was that it was a hard job.

A  _ really  _ hard job.

Hard as in you rarely got breaks, slept on a spotty schedule, and were stuck eating the same goo everyday for  _ weeks  _ (save the times when Hunk managed to make something both edible  _ and  _ good).

But Keith adapted. He learnt to keep on his toes, to swallow back his goo every night at dinner, and more importantly- to  _ treasure  _ his breaks. But according to Lance, “training” didn’t count as ‘letting loose’.

Not that Keith cared about what  _ Lance  _ thought.

So what if Keith liked to spend his extra time more productively than the Blue Paladin did? It’s not like Keith hadn’t extended the offer to join him (which Lance so ‘kindly’ rejected). 

And it’s not like everyone else thought the same as Lance. Shiro had offered to go through his cool down with him whenever the paladins were given free time and left to their devices- something Keith appreciated.

So as soon as Keith’s latest round with the gladiator had ended he stood patiently, waiting for Shiro to walk through the training room doors to join him, likely with an apology for his tardiness already on his lips. 

But as the seconds ticked by- Shiro was still a no show. Unusual and slightly disappointing, but not unexpected. 

Besides, if anyone deserved a break- it was Shiro.  Allura really had been putting him through the wringer lately so Keith thought that one missed session was hardly unreasonable. 

With that assurance, Keith went through his cool down on his own, stretches loosening his tightened muscles, steady breaths soothing his racing pulse. As soon as he felt his heartbeat begun to return to normal, Keith immediately pulled himself up, gathering his jacket and discarded bayard. 

As good he felt after a workout, Keith wouldn’t consider himself a fan of how sweaty he’d become. The perspiration would cause his shirt to stick uncomfortably to his chest, beads of sweat would trail down his back and soak through to his pants. So showers became a welcomed part of Keith’s after-training routine. That, and having the entire bathing area to himself.

Now Keith wasn’t squeamish- the Garrison and their communal shower floor plan had washed away that part of him a long time ago. But it was easier for Keith to enjoy himself when he didn’t have to listen to Lance’s whines about how he was _ ‘hogging all the shampoo’  _ or about how  _ ‘this moisturizer I have could do wonders for those pores’. _

Keith wanted to be able to take his time in the shower and maybe occasionally jack off too- was that really too much to ask?

The answer was no, it wasn’t.

So Keith wanders into the castle’s bathing area, turns towards lines of open lockers holding extra altean towels and bathrobes. A few slots are mounted on the walls for dirty clothes and Keith instantly begins stripping, peeling off his soaked shirt and tucking away his red jacket and pants. By the time he’s done his clothes will have already gone through the automated decontamination cycle. 

After dumping his boots into one of the open lockers, Keith begins walking in the direction of the showers stark naked. Now normally Keith wouldn’t wander around the bathing areas without at least a towel- he wasn’t  _ Lance  _ for god’s sake. But normally, no one is around in the showers in the middle of the day.

_ Normally  _ bring the key word.

Which is why Keith stops, frozen in his tracks when he hears something that sounds like a breathy gasp. The seconds that follow are silent and for a moment Keith almost thinks he’s imagined it- that the lingering adrenaline was messing with him and making him hear things that weren’t there.

But then it happens again. 

A soft moan. Followed by a barely concealed grunt. 

Now Keith isn’t dense (no matter what Lance may think), he can read the situation just fine and so far what he’s reading is that someone is having some ‘personal’ time in the showers. Keith can respect that. Which is why he begins slowly backing away.

Keith honestly, truly  _ was  _ going to step back and wait for the mystery person to finish their business so he could have his bath.

So Keith is being completely truthful when he says he didn’t mean to listen.

_ “S-Shiro.” _ He hears a familiar voice echo around the room. A voice that he instantly knows belongs to a certain blue eyed paladin. Keith freezes.

“Shiro,  _ please _ .” He hears Lance whimper barely a second later.

Keith swears he almost stops breathing. Lance...Lance is calling out Shiro’s name. Lance likes Shiro? 

Keith barely gets a minute to process the revelation before he hears another voice, one that he is  _ also  _ able to instantly identify.

“ _ L-Lance _ ” Keith hears being grunted out.

Shiro. Shiro is with Lance. Lance is with Shiro. Shiro and Lance are in the showers together, Shiro and Lance are in the showers  _ together _ .

“ _ God _ ,” Lance gasps, _ “Harder, f-fuck, harder” _

Keith doesn’t even realize he’s walking closer to the sound until he’s nearly at the entrance to the showers, he stops just before turning the corner. Even if he can’t see what’s happening he can definitely  _ hear  _ it. 

The sound of cascading water from the shower heads he was too far away too hear before is now practically as loud as exploding dynamite. And through it he can hear a faint  _ ‘slap’ _ , the sound of skin against skin, accompanied by barely suppressed moans and muffled whimpers- like someone is covering their own mouth, or biting down on something in an attempt to quiet themselves. 

Keith feels his gut begin to bubble with a familiar warmth.

“ _ S-Shit _ !” Lance suddenly exclaims, his cry drowned out by muffled whispers from Shiro. Keith is still able to make out a few words.

“ _ Close _ .” Keith can hear him begin to mutter over and over again with rising desperation. _ “Close, close, so fucking close babe- so good-” _

“ _ Shiro _ !” Lance sobs, not even bothering to muffle his cry anymore.

The heat in Keith’s gut grows.

A mess of panting, huffed breaths, and barely audible words are exchanged and the thought suddenly occurs to Keith that he should turn around and go back. 

It would be the right thing to do- the  _ sensible  _ thing to do. Not standing behind the entrance to the showers and listening in on something clearly private like some-some  _ voyeur _ .

Yes. That’s what he should do, just turn around and leave and pretend like he never heard anything. 

That’s what Keith decides and that’s what he’s gunna  _ do _ . 

Only his legs don’t move. 

Keith has his naked back pressed against the cold metal of the castle’s bathing area, he’s inches- _ literal inches _ from something he knew was private- but  _ still  _ he wasn’t moving. Distantly, he can hear Lance’s cries, he can hear the grunting breath of Shiro, he can even hear his own  _ heartbeat _ , pounding loudly in his ears- most notably, he can feel himself inching closer to the entrance.

_ ‘Don't’ do it’  _ Keith can hear himself think. ‘ _ Don’t fucking do it.’ _

Keith hadn’t meant to see anything, he really  _ hadn’t _ . 

But it’s pretty hard to keep your eyes to yourself when your best friend is  _ screwing  _ your rival/fellow paladin in the shower.

Shiro’s back is the first thing that greets his gaze. The skin is pink, either from the hot water raining down on him or the result of his….activities. Shiro’s hips are moving in a steady rhythm, cheeks clenched in effort as he drives into Lance who is clearly pinned to the wall. The Blue Paladin’s tanned legs are locked around Shiro, both arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck and keeping his face tucked into the crook of his neck as he mouths at the other Paladin’s shoulder. 

Both of them are panting shallowly, like they’re running a marathon and are trying to catch their breath.

Keith swallows thickly when Lance reaches a hand up Shiro’s glistening back and begins softly caressing that back of Shiro’s head, stroking him like he’s encouraging him.

_ “C’mon-” _ Keith hears Lance begin to whisper against Shiro’s wet skin.  _ “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon-” _

Something deep and wanting clenches in Keith’s stomach at Lance’s needy whines. The tingling grows when he sees how Lance’s eyes are closed, a furrow forming in his brow like he’s concentrating- concentrating deeply on Shiro fucking him. His lips are red, like they’re been bitten again and again, either by him or Shiro.

Keith can feel himself getting harder and harder as the seconds go by.

_ “Shiro~” _ Lance coos. As if it was some silent signal, Shiro’s intensity instantly shifts. His thrusts have slowed down marginally, rather than pulling out Shiro begins to grind deeply into Lance, his hips gyrating slightly as he presses into the Blue Paladin. The motions are practiced, known, almost as if-

_ ‘They’ve done this before’ _ Keith realizes, watching as Lance practically purrs into Shiro’s ear, softly pecking his neck whenever Shiro bottomed out.

Keith’s hand twitches where it’s resting against his bare thigh.

_ ‘Don’t do it’  _ Keith can hear himself think as his traitorous hand inches closer to his aching length. _ ‘Don’t fucking do it’  _

His hand grips his heated flesh in a tight grip, wrist almost trembling as Keith bit back a moan that wanted to escape. Slowly, he lets his thumb press into his slit that’s steadily leaking precum.  _ ‘Turn around and leave’ _ He hears himself think distantly as he lets his gaze drift back to Lance and Shiro. 

Lance’s head is thrown back, reddened mouth open as he clung to Shiro.

“ _ F-faster _ .” Lance breathily commanded. Shiro obliges- as does Keith, his hand beginning to pump faster around his cock, the steady leak of his pre offering some slickness.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Lance hisses, teeth clenched as his body began bouncing from the force of Shiro’s thrusts. Keith feels his dick pulse in desire.  _ “Yeah, yeah- Fuck! R-right there-” _

Keith breaks the skin on his lip with his canine, stifling his whimper as he tried to follow Shiro’s pace. If Keith focused enough he could almost see the red, puffy rim of Lance’s opening when Shiro pulled out far enough.

_ ‘God’  _ Keith dug his fingernails into the meat of his thigh as he felt a spark begin to travel up his spine.  _ ‘I’m close’ _

_ “I’m right there-”  _ Lance painted against Shiro’s cheek, drool leaking from his parted lips as his hands scrambled for purchase on Shiro’s shoulders.

_ “G-gunna cum-” _ Shiro said hoarsely, biceps trembling with effort as he began pulling Lance down on him.  _ “Gunna cum- gunna cum” _

Keith whimpered, his cock almost purple with the amount of blood rushing to it, thighs clenched in effort as he started to stroke himself to completion- he didn’t want to finish first, he didn’t want to finish first, _he didn’t want to finish first-_

_ “A-ah!”  _ Shiro cried, throwing his head back, hips stilling inside Lance. Keith watched, with glassy eyes, as Shiro’s brows furrowed like he was in pain, expression full of slack-jawed bliss. “ _ Lance _ .” Shiro whispered.  _ “Lance. Lance. Lance.-” _

Lance moaned from where he was being pressed against the wall, blue eyes hazy as he gazed into Keith’s-

_ Wait _ .

Keith nearly froze, eyes going wide as he watched Lance stare at him from across the room. Lance’s expression gave nothing away- no surprise, embarrassment, anger. Nothing. His blue eyes, watched him unblinkingly, almost  _ expectantly _ .

Tentatively, Keith began stroking himself again. Lance’s eyes glittered with interest, his tongue peeking out to swipe at his bottom lip. Keith mirrored the action feeling somehow like it’s something he  _ should  _ do. Steadily, the heat he’d felt gathering in his gut began to return, flashed of electricity beginning to grown stronger the faster he stroked himself.

“Come on.” Lance said huskily, gaze focused on Keith as he rested his cheek against Shiro’s. Shiro made a slight whining noise and nuzzled Lance’s neck. Keith bit his lip, eyes flickering between the two of them. “It’s okay.” Lance whispers, expression cloudy as he began slowly rocking his own hips against Shiro. 

Keith felt his breath stutter as fire began churning his insides. His grip began faltering, dick releasing weak spurts of cum.

_ “Come on.”  _ Lance stressed, cheeks going pink as he began mouthing at Shiro’s cheek in half kisses. Shiro whimpered and lifted a hand to go between them. Lance arched into the Black Paladin’s touch, soft mouth dropping open. 

Keith held back his own whimper, too accustomed to trying to stifle his own moans whenever he’d masterbate to do otherwise. For a moment he imagines it’s Shiro’s hand jacking him off, his large calloused hands gripping Keith’s length firmly as he stroked him. He imagines Lance’s breathy voice, mouthing filthy words into his ears as his nails dug red trails down Keith’s chest.

Fuck he was so  _ fucked _ .

Lance released a soft moan, eyes going half lidded as he struggled to keep his head up and  _ fuck that was so hot. _

Keith grit his teeth, body tensed with effort as he felt pleasure coiling in his gut. 

“ _ Hghhh _ ” Lance groaned, eyes screwing shut as he came, his hips rutting helplessly against Shiro’s. And Keith, fuck Keith wasn’t far behind.

White light exploded behind Keith’s eyelids, a harsh breath was sucked in between clenched teeth. Keith gripped the head of his cock in a hold that was almost painful as he spilled out over his knuckles, pumping intermittently as he rode out his orgasm. Keith breathed heavily through his nose, his exhaustion from training finally catching up with him as he slumped against the entrance to the showers. His hair clung to the sweat of his forehead and it took Keith a few seconds before he could muster the strength to look up.

Lance’s blue eyes were shining with desire as he stared at Keith, one of his hands were clenched around Shiro’s shoulder as he languidly rested his head against the Black Paladin’s plentiful chest.

Keith returned the gaze, his eyes unable to focus on the soft curve of Lance’s neck, the strong arch of Shiro’s shoulders, the smoothness of Lance’s tanned thighs, or the scarred skin of Shiro’s muscled back. 

Softly, Lance pressed a gentle kiss to one of Shiro’s pecs before lifting a hand to his mouth and blowing a delicate kiss to Keith. Keith follows the action with his eyes, chest fluttering with a certain lightness as Lance tiredly nuzzles Shiro’s neck.

“Sorry for interrupting you usual shower time.” An exhausted voice speaks up. Keith startles slightly, eyes switching to Shiro who has turned to his head to look at Keith with a lightly apologetic expression. Steadily, Shiro begins lowering Lance back to the ground, the Blue Paladins thighs shaking with effort once back on the ground. 

Keith can't find it within himself to respond. Shiro half-carries Lance towards the entrance where Keith is half hidden, his expression almost sheepish as Lance whines about not wanting to walk back to his room. 

“We’ll be in my room if you want to join us once you’re done.” Shiro offers, dark eyes meeting Keith’s gaze. Keith watches them leave, Shiro’s stride slow and supporting of the whining and limping Lance who is on the verge of demanding to be carried.

Keith somehow feels like his actions were almost anticipated. Yet...he can’t find any ounce of him that is annoyed at the thought.

With an almost absurd amount of casualness, Keith strides into the shower stall previously occupied by Lance and Shiro where they, thankfully, left the water running for him. As Keith begins shampooing his hair, his mind can’t help but go back to the sight of Lance and Shiro wrapped around one another, fucking so unashamed in open space- allowing anyone (allowing Keith) to just waltz in and watch them screw each other’s brains out. 

A tingling of desire begins to bubble in Keith’s stomach.

It’s a while before Keith is able to join Lance and Shiro in the Black Paladin’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> when did lance realize keith was there? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knows or mayyybee- lance knew before keith even knewwwww
> 
> how long did SHIRO know keith was there? ill give yall a hint- shiro knows keith's schedule like the back of his hand, there's no way he wouldn't know that keith would arrive while he and lance were doing the horizontal tango vertically. lmao
> 
> XxX  
> come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
